


Party line

by Phoebmonster



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy meet in a nightclub under unusual circumstances ... modern au!! its cute!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party line

**Author's Note:**

> ive held onto this one for a while, hope u guys like it!  
> and the title comes from a shade of red lipstick bcos im a sucker :)

Angie knew she shouldn't have gone out that night, but her friends had persuaded her to go to some deadbeat nightclub on her side of town. It had all been going great, until Angie had caught sight of her good-for-nothing cheating ex girlfriend, Dottie Underwood, being a massive jerk yet also devastatingly attractive. Dottie had approached, then proceeded to be snarky about everything from Angie's shoes to her lack of a date. All of this had accumulated in Angie sitting in a cubicle with her feet on the toilet, silently crying and ruining her make up.

Suddenly, the door started to jiggle, and the lock started to turn.   
"Hey, this ones..."  
Before Angie could finish, a woman had opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Angie stood up indignantly to face the woman.  
"Hey! I said this..." She was cut off by the woman putting her finger on Angie's lips. Angie could hear movement outside and kept quiet, taking her time to study the mystery woman.

She was ridiculously attractive, with brunette hair perfectly set in curls and lipstick in an alarming shade of red. Her cheeks and neck were flushed a pale pink and her chest heaved, as if she had been running, but her eyes, steadily trained on the door, flashed with fire and excitement. After what felt like an extraordinary length of time, the woman removed her finger and smiled apologetically.   
"Sorry, I ... needed somewhere to hide. I thought this cubicle was unoccupied." Angie blinked a few times - this gorgeous woman was English.   
"I guess I'll be on my way..." The woman said, trying to move around to exit, and Angie finally regained her voice.   
"No , it's fine, if you need to hide for a bit longer. I'm hiding too, actually."  
The woman frowned slightly as she took in Angie for the first time, probably noticing her smudged make up and bedraggled appearance.  
"Is someone trying to hurt you?" The woman said, and Angie let out a watery laugh.   
"Not in that way. I just ran into my piece of shit ex-girlfriend."  
The woman offered a small smile. "I've been there before. I'm Peggy, by the way."  
"Angie. So is that who you're running from? An ex?"  
"Sort of. An ex - something."  
Angie figured Peggy wouldn't appreciate it if she probed further, so she changed the subject.   
"So, whats a cute English woman like you doing in this shit hole of a night club?"  
Peggy cracked a smile, a big genuine one, and Angie was pleased to see her go a little red at the compliment.  
"My friend actually owns the place."  
Angie screwed up her eyes and cursed her ability to put her foot in her own mouth. Peggy laughed, covering her mouth to mask the noise.  
"It's fine, he'd probably take 'shit hole' as a compliment."   
Angie went a little weak at the knees at hearing the English woman swear, but luckily, Peggy didn't notice, and just kept talking.  
"Howard seems to be under the ludicrous impression I don't get out enough."  
Angie nodded. "Yeah, I get that. I had to buy this dress just for tonight, as everything else I own is either pyjama bottoms or disney t-shirts."  
Peggy laughed, trying to stifle her giggles on the back of her hand, before waving a hand to her outfit.  
"Well, I think you look gorgeous in it." Angie blushed and the english woman started to stutter.  
"Ah, well, I bet you look gorgeous in disney t-shirts and pyjamas too, its just..."  
Angie cut her off with a prod in the ribs.  
"Shut up, English, you talk too much."

Before Peggy could reply, there was a voice outside and Angie froze.

"Angela?" came the sickly sweet voice. "Gloria and Carol are looking for you - are you in here?"

Angie bit her lip and shook her head, the tears threatening to fall again. They heard other footsteps, and the voices of Angie's other friends floated through. She could here them knocking on each of the doors. In a split second, Peggy had shifted her slightly so she was pressed up against the wall and put her hands on Angie's waist. "Sorry, darling." She whispered, before a lot all seemed to happen at once.

Peggy pressed her lips to Angie's and kissed her, Angie throwing her arms around the other woman's neck and moaning happily. Then, the door swung open and they broke apart.

Angie was slightly dazed from an amazingly hot english woman and her mad kissing skills, but she was pleased to see the look of abject horror on her good-for-nothing cheating ex girlfriend's face. Peggy giggled. 

"Oh sorry! I better go. Call me!" She said, in an American accent (which Angie found adorable). Peggy pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before making a break for it. Angie's friends all seemed a little stunned, but Angie beamed.  
"Wow, Carol, you were right, this place is great! Why don't we get some more drinks!" She linked arms with her friend and pulled her towards the bar, feeling better than she had in weeks. She didn't even care that she probably had lipstick all over her face.

///

The next week, Angie returned. Her friends had quizzed her on her 'mysterious friend', but Angie had brushed them off. Secretly, she hoped she might see Peggy again, but it didn't sound as if the gorgeous woman went out a lot.

After going into the bathroom to reapply her make-up, Angie walked over to the stall and shut the door. She knew she shouldn't have come out with Sarah - that girl was way too... handsy. Suddenly, she noticed a note scrawled in the top corner of the door, next to all the 'i woz ere' and 'call me for a good time xxxx' notes. It was in an elegant script, and the pen was bright red. it said,

"Dear Angie,  
I only got to know you for a brief moment, but I think I'd like to know you better, so , if you want, call me! (A number followed, which Angie quickly made a note of in her phone.)  
Yours, English.  
p.s you're a wonderful kisser ;)"

Angie blushed and dialed the number. What a better place to start than tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> ive heard leaving kudos nd comments gives u good karma .. idk tho ....u better test it out :)


End file.
